


Autumn Leaves

by too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Reader-Insert, Shyness, Smut, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc
Summary: On your way home from work you meet a stranger called Tom who decides to accompany you.





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I finally struggled through the editing (I still don’t consider it good) but I just hope you’ll like it :)

It was already getting dark outside when you finally decided to drop it and go home. The freezing air hit you hard, the moment you stepped out of the great building you were working in. The company name, plastered in big illuminated letters across the width of the entire second and third floor, threw light and shadows all over the small road and the neighbouring houses and stores. A light breeze made you shiver and you pulled your jacket tight around yourself, not wanting to let any coldness in on your way home. After all, you still had to cross one of the greater parks of the city. Of course, you could just take the way that led around said park, but that would cost you at least half an hour more and you hadn’t had the nerves for that, not at that moment, not after a long exhausting day at work.

What you hadn’t calculated was the darkness. Nothing against darkness, you liked it, just simply not when you had to walk home in it. You didn’t like to admit it, but it scared you and made you feel nervous. The - oh so familiar - tingling sensation in your stomach leading to an involuntary shudder. Fear was such a nasty feeling to experience.

You took the usual roads, the most crowded ones. You would have avoided them during the day, but at night they made you feel more comfortable. What could possibly happen when there was a bunch of people around you. In the dim light of the street lamps the last remaining leaves on the trees of the park shimmered lightly golden and red. You crossed the road and entered the green space. The darkness in the park contrasted heavily to the bright street life you had just emerged from. You hadn’t expected to see only a few poorly glimmering lamps placed along the paths. It wasn’t even enough light to see more than one or two meters of the area in front of you. And, of course - of course! - there was no one around in _here_. Who would go into a park at night after all. Yeah, right, you. But you had a reason. It was on your way home.

_It’s okay, just don’t get off the path,_ you thought and tried not to instinctively walk faster or turn around. There was absolutely no need to hurry. You considered turning on your flashlight, but you weren’t sure if that wouldn’t just make you all the more anxious. Although all your senses were sharpened, and you could see and hear better than a few minutes before, you still had the feeling to be close to freaking out.

_Just breathe. It’s only a park and a tiny bit of darkness. It will be all right._ You continued reassuring yourself and succeeded more and more to calm down.

That was until you bumped into something right in front of you. Something soft, something _warm_. Something that was _breathing._ You shouted in fear and pointed the next best thing you got into your hands at whatever life-threatening thing that was directly in front of you, accidently hitting it, but at that moment you didn’t care. You heard a curse, then an “ouch” and shortly after a deep “what the hell”, when a flashlight turned on.

For a moment you couldn’t see anything, the light too bright, then your eyes adjusted to it and you could slowly make out the dark silhouette of a tall man.

“You know, a pencil is not a very effective weapon.” The deep voice sent a shiver down your spine before you were even able to process what he had said. A pen… oh god, you really held a pen pointed at him. Directly at his chest.

“Why are you out here without a torch?” Maybe he was smiling, you weren’t sure about that, you were merely able to hear a slight tremble in his voice, probably amusement. He was still blinding you with his flashlight, but he lowered his phone instantly as he noticed that.

“I could ask you the same thing.” You tried to sound less nervous, but you thought it didn’t quite work out because you heard him laugh at that. A gentle laugh, though. It calmed you down a bit.

“Well, true. But I am not the one trying to defend myself with a pen.”

Now that he wasn’t blinding you anymore, you could finally see at least a little bit of his face and body. And…wow… he was tall and lean, but you were sure that he hid some pretty well-defined muscles under the shirt and the sweatpants. Obviously, he had been out jogging. That would explain why it had taken him a moment to fumble his phone out of the pockets of his pants.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit frightened?” You couldn’t make out exactly what he looked like - thanks to the beard and the darkness – but his voice sounded genuinely concerned, which reassured you that he had no bad intentions whatsoever.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m good, thank you.” You felt yourself blushing and thanked god that it was dark, and the man probably wasn’t able to see that.

“Where are you heading to?” He still sounded so concerned, something you found really adorable. Such endearing manners. You explained where you had to go, confident that you could trust him, that he wouldn’t use your address to randomly show up at your place and stalk you.

“I could accompany you, of course, if you don’t mind me doing so.”

God, how was it possible that he was such a nice and kind person?

“I…that’s…” You pulled yourself together to not look as weak as you felt. “Thank you very much but you don’t have to do that, I’m fine.”

“It’s no problem, it’s on my way anyways.” He smiled, at least you thought you saw his lips twitch in a smirk. “Now come on, it’s late and I’m getting cold in just a shirt.” It didn’t sound like he would take a “no” as an answer. Which wasn’t quite that bad, considering that you probably wouldn’t be scared now.

“Okay.” You breathed out but he heard it anyways and let out an amused laugh.

“We just met and I’m already annoying you. I would say I achieved a goal.”

You felt yourself flush all over again and although you didn’t want to admit it, a pleasant feeling of excitement had settled low in your stomach at his teasing.

“No! That wasn’t… It’s okay! I’m happy to have you around.” You hastily blurted out, trying not to stutter too much. You shouldn’t be that nervous, right? But you just couldn’t help it, he was stunningly kind plus there was a high chance that he was handsome, too. God damnit, he hadn’t even flirted with you yet, and you were already thinking about how his body looked like without the clothes. Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.

“I’m Tom, by the way.” The stranger – no, he was no stranger anymore – started to walk into the direction he had just come from. He wasn’t running, nonetheless you had difficulties to keep up with the tempo he had set.

“I’m (Y/N).” You already struggled slightly not to sound out of breath.

“What a lovely name.” He mused and slowed down a bit. “Am I too fast? Sorry, bad long-legs habit.”

“No, it’s fine.” Not sure about what to say you simply decided to say nothing to his compliment. “Thanks for slowing down.” You added out of insecurity. Was he just being the nice guy, or was that already more?

“You are welcome, darling.” _Darling,_ you had already noticed his posh British accent earlier but now he could definitely not deny where he was from. And you had to admit that it was way too sexy to not immediately be attracted to him. Somehow – without you noticing it – his hand had wandered onto your back, it was now placed directly between your shoulder blades. He pushed just enough to make you shudder under the gentle yet somewhat protective and possessive gesture.

“What drives you into a park at this hour of the night?” He sounded genuinely interested and – if you heard right – slightly worried. Oh…that was cute. He actually cared.

“Work. I’m on my way back home.” You strolled along the path next to him, enjoying the warm sensation of his hand on your back. “What about you?”

“Oh, I was on my evening run and just wanted to head back to the hotel.” Tom’s gaze was fixed on the path and forest in front of you.

“You’re a tourist? Or is it a business trip?” You threw him a side glance, eyeing his features and outlines of his jaw and profile.

“I would consider it more of a business trip. I’m staying for a few days.”

“Do you often have to travel?” You continued to ask questions, somehow feeling the arch to know as much as possible about him. But he patiently answered everything, telling you that he was working in the film industry and that he was mostly really busy due to tight working schedules. And, although you didn’t work in the field he was working in, you could relate. Tight schedules were the least enjoyable thing.

You only realized that you were standing in front of the entrance of your apartment block, when you started fumbling for your keys and Tom quietly cleared his throat, standing right next to you.

“Uhm… do you wanna come up with me for some tea or something?”

“Tea would be nice, thank you.” He smirked and – oh god had he just winked at you? Had you really sounded like… actually yes, it had sounded like a flat flirt line straight out of a guidebook. You felt heat rush into your cheeks and quickly opened the door, leading Tom inside and upstairs to your apartment. And dear lord was the man beautiful, even in messy and sweaty sportswear. Your gaze travelled automatically up and down, over his broad shoulders, the well-defined muscles you could see through the tight shirt, his narrow waist and possibly the longest legs you had ever seen on a male human being.

“You are staring.” Tom commented bluntly, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

“I am not!” You nearly shouted as you opened the door, before realizing that Tom was right. “I am…sorry.” You tried hard to hide your embarrassment but surely Tom had seen it.

“Don’t worry. It’s fine.” He smiled unselfconsciously. “It’s not like I didn’t check you out, too.”

He had what?!

Your pure and utter disbelieve must have shown on your face because Tom chuckled – and you noticed that he was even more adorable when he smiled – and stepped closer, entering your personal space. Instinctively you backed up until you felt the wall of your hallway pressed against your back. Tom placed his hands on the wall on each side of your head and for a moment you couldn’t think, when he leaned his forehead against yours, being dangerously close. Your breath hitched when you realized just _how_ close his lips were before they would touch yours. Unconsciously, you bit your lip as you took in his facial features from close up. Without really noticing it, you reached out and cupped his cheek, tracing the lines of his sharp cheekbone with your thumb. There was a silent agreement in between the two of you. It was a bit weird but somehow you liked the thought that Tom admired – and desired – you as much as you admired him. Letting out a shaky breath, you looked down, waiting for him to take the next step.

And he did, kindly grabbing your chin to tilt it up and gently – oh so gently – brush your lips together. He had slid his other hand from the wall around your waist, pulling you gently closer until your bodies were pressed against each other and you could feel his warmth, his breathing, his heartbeat. It was fascinating and exciting at the same time. It was a soft moment of merely laying your lips together that quickly developed into somewhat more. Tom pressed you against the wall and held you firmly in place. A shiver ran down your spine when you felt his leg press between your thighs. Thinking just one clear thought was now impossible, your mind going completely blank under his touch.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered against your lips, brushing his thumb over your lower lip. “I am so glad that we have met.”

Flushing again, you wrapped your arms around his neck and giggled amused. “Thank you?”

The grip on your waist tightened and you were pulled closer against his body. It was mesmerizing, being so close to him and being able to watch all his facial expressions and the emotions reflected in his eyes.

“I mean it.” His deep voice sent a shiver down your spine for the umpteenth time that evening and you were left stunned when he kissed you again, this time including his tongue. You weren’t prepared for such intensity, for such forcefulness and tenderness at the same time. He cupped your chin and tilted your head, his nose brushing yours slightly before his lips pressed against yours again. Your eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his incredibly soft, yet thin lips, moving against yours, pressing your mouth open. He used the opportunity to explore your mouth and slowly parted when you gasped for air. You had to hold onto him, the kiss having made you dizzy. Breathing heavily, you felt your blood rush to body parts that surely weren’t your brain. His thigh pressed almost painfully against your groin.

“Oh god…” You managed to breathe out between slight intakes of air.

“You’re hard.” A blunt statement, rasped into your ear, while Tom nuzzled and bit and kissed your neck, his beard scratching against your skin. “Bedroom. Now.” The hoarse, deep voice sent a shudder through your entire body. But before you could answer that you lost your balance and your footing when he picked you up – so that you had to curl your legs around his waist – and carried you directly to your bedroom.

Was there one thing that man couldn’t do?

His eyes were fixed on your face and lips and his arms were wrapped firmly around you. You could feel your heart pounding against your chest in excitement.

Tom hummed quietly in approval when he saw your not big, but also not small bed. He dropped you and knelt between your legs. The colour of his eyes had changed slightly, you noticed, the pupils dilated strongly. The loose pants were slightly tented in the front.

You were about to have sex with someone you had just met. In a park. And all you knew about him was his first name.

“Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you.” Chuckling, he sat upright and made quick work of your and his own clothes, before he leaned over you and braced himself on his elbows on both sides of your head. Goosebumps spread on your skin at the light press of his body against yours. It took a long moment of staring at his lips for you to grab his neck again and pull him slightly down, but not enough to kiss him.

“What? Are you scared now?” His lips twitched and he smirked but the tone of his voice was soft, caring. Despite blushing all over, you pulled him further down to get the kiss you needed so desperately.

“Greedy.” He mumbled in between kisses but pressed his hot middle harder against your pelvis, making you moan and your hips jerk up in an attempt to feel more of the man above you. But he had something else in mind and didn’t do you the favour. Instead, he interrupted the kiss exactly when it started to get more intense again, forcing a quiet and frustrated groan from you. Tom chuckled and trailed a line of sweet feathery kisses down your neck, nipping at your collarbone. Wide bluish eyes were staring up at you, all innocent and pure.

Such a tease, such a fucking tease.

He shifted slightly and let his hands roam over your body. It felt like he was touching you everywhere at the same time, leaving every spot hot and tingling. Fire. That was what it felt like. Like fire grazing your skin, leaving you wanting and desperate for more but Tom seemed to enjoy the way you were squirming beneath him.

All of a sudden he stopped and looked at you. “Do you have lube?” He asked nonchalantly and you needed a moment to understand what he was asking for.

“Nightstand…” You panted and covered your face with your hands, embarrassed about your own stuttering and the noises you made. But Tom didn’t seem to be bothered and rummaged in one of the drawers until he found what he was looking for. You heard the “plop” when the bottle opened and tried to bite back your excitement about what was to come. Tom crawled back up to you and kissed you gently, nuzzling your neck afterwards.

“You look so cute like this.” Braced on one elbow again, he let his free hand slide between your legs. The cold feeling of the lube on his fingers made you flinch at first but it warmed up quickly and you could focus on what he was doing to you. It didn’t hurt when he slid the first finger in. You were comfortable with him, everything about him was wonderful and there was nothing he did that wasn’t gentle. You tilted your head sidewards when Tom tried to soothe you with soft kisses along your jawline. You sighed quietly, jolts of pleasure pulsing through your body.

The ginger curls that bounced freely tempted you and you buried one hand in Tom’s hair, gently playing with some of the unruly strands. Inhaling his sweet and masculine scent, you carded through his hair, tightening your grip with a moan when he added another finger, pumping and slowly working you open.

“Fuck.” You gasped and bit back a moan when he stretched you further and pressed his hips against yours, just hard enough to cause some friction that wasn’t even close to satisfying.

“Naughty.” Tom’s lips brushed your ear, he was smiling in amusement.

A strangled groan escaped your lips when he curled his fingers and immediately found the spot that made you arch your back and push your hips up. You whimpered out a moan when it felt like you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please!” For a moment you feared he hadn’t heard you but only a moment later he pulled his fingers out carefully, leaving you missing the feeling, and got a condom. He grabbed your thigh and curled your leg around his hips, his grip possessive and strong but not painful. You felt Tom’s gaze on you when the tip breached you but you were too focused on the sensation of the heat slowly sliding into you. It wasn’t painful, you just had to adjust to the feeling of being filled.

When Tom was fully buried in you, he paused to give the two of you a moment. You tightened your grip in his hair, gently tugging at the unruly curls when the discomfort started to turn into pleasure. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed you softly, sending shivers down your spine.

“Can I move?”

“God…yes, please…” You breathed, light-headed and feeling close to drowning in the pleasure he was giving you without even moving.

A small grin spread on Tom’s face and he let his hips snap forward, setting a slow pace, holding you steadily in place by your hips. He buried his face in your neck and let out a shaky breath.

“Are you okay?” He whispered against you neck but you could just moan in response, your voice getting louder with each thrust. The hand that had been holding your hip only seconds ago found its way between your thighs, while Tom kept up the slow, deep rhythm. You dug your fingers into his back and scratched the skin between his shoulder blades in an attempt to get him to move faster, deeper, anything, but you needed more, frantically trying to push your hips up against his.

Tom brushed your lips together lightly and ran his tongue over your lips, causing you to choke out a whimper and rake your nails even harder across his skin. A low hiss escaped his throat and he pinned your wrists in one hand onto the bed above your head, his grip loose and gentle but hard enough to tell you that he wanted to be in control. And you submitted more than willingly.

“Please!” You nearly shouted at him and made a strangled noise when he brushed that sensitive spot inside of you.

“My, you’re eager.” He chuckled but finally had mercy and picked up the pace, striking the right angle with each and every thrust.

You could feel your heart racing when your orgasm started to pool low in your abdomen but you were too dazed, too high on the feeling of pure pleasure pulsing through your body, to tell Tom. The harder and deeper the thrusts got, the more Tom began to lose his pace, obviously not able to hold it anymore. He bit your neck and gently sucked on your skin - hard enough to leave a bruise -  and that was all it needed to push you over the edge.

Tom held you through it, kissing your neck and jaw and caressing your hip gently. He came after a few more thrusts, fucking you through your orgasm, and leaned forward, holding you close to his chest. He didn’t pull out immediately and you welcomed that, enjoying his warmth and closeness, the way he kissed your forehead and stroked your hair.

You couldn’t remember how long it took you to slowly gain full consciousness again. It could have been a minute, or half an hour, but as soon as you were aware of your surroundings again, Tom was there, lying next to you and pressing you close to his chest in a warmhearted embrace, gently rubbing and caressing your back. He looked at you and smiled, his hands coming up to cup your cheeks and he leaned forward to give you a kiss full of tenderness and love. It caused a smile to form on your lips and somehow you hoped that that wouldn’t just end like a simple one-night stand, but that you could see each other again.


End file.
